


A Friendly Visit

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angels, Cats, Cooking, Gen, house-sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Woman Josie has an angelic visitor. Again.</p>
<p>
  <i>[For the following prompt: <br/>The angels at Old Josie's place are the archangels from Supernatural. Their father dumped them in Night Vale and is making them share a house while their powers are restricted to teach them to get along. The angel who took Old Josie's salt on a 'godly mission' was Gabriel (he's taken up cooking as a hobby).]</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Visit

**Author's Note:**

> _for[my own prompt](http://nightvalecommunitykink.dreamwidth.org/822.html?thread=286518#cmt286518) at the Welcome to Night Vale kink meme._

Josie sighed as a cacophony of yelling and the sound of things breaking broke out next door.

“Those angels are squabbling again,” she told the cat on the windowsill, shaking her head. Being a cat, albeit one with tentacles, the cat ignored this remark as being beneath its notice.

The four angels had been living next door for a while now, and Josie was getting used to their quarrels. There was the young one with the brown hair and grave eyes, who was always polite even if he seemed sad most of the time; the schmoozy one with the unfortunate skin condition who Josie didn’t trust one whit; the black one, who always seemed to be in a sullen mood and almost never responded to Josie’s neighbourly hellos; and the friendly mischievous one, who talked garrulously and kept visiting Josie to chat and steal condiments. He was a nice young angel, that one, even if his jokes tended to be rather warm and he had no table manners.

Josie got the cookie jar out of the cupboard. If his brothers were fighting again, the friendly angel would be turning up at any moment.

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later the doorbell howled, and Josie let him in.

“How’s your godly mission going?” she asked him, once he was settled with a cookie in each hand.

“Not so great,” he admitted. “Turns out, you leave an oil-filled pan empty on the stovetop too long, it bursts into flame. I mean, who knew, right?” 

Josie gave him another cookie out of pity. Poor angel clearly wasn’t made to be a cook.

“Still, it’s good to see you’re making such an effort,” said Josie. “I don’t think I can say the same about your brothers.”

The angel made a face.

“Raphael helps me chop things when I’m cooking, sometimes. Honestly, I think it makes him feel better to cut things into tiny pieces. I’m kind of afraid to ask.”

“He’s not so bad,” Josie said thoughtfully. “He changed a lightbulb for me just a few days ago when I asked him.”

“So that’s where he got it,” the angel said, nodding. “He threw it at Lucifer’s head.”

He grabbed another cookie out of the cookie jar, but one of the cat’s tentacles whipped out and grabbed the cookie from his hands. The angel stared at it.

“Bad Azathoth,” Josie scolded, as the cat ran off with its ill-gotten spoils.

“That’s never happened to me before,” said the angel.

“I’m sorry,” Josie apologised. “That dratted cat. He’s never learned to ask for things.”

The angel opened his mouth, thought for a moment, and closed it again, looking determined not to ask. Bless him. Josie wondered how old he really was. He seemed unnerved by the most commonplace things, sometimes. Surely he couldn’t be a very old angel, to find the cat so startling. It was only a cat, after all.

“Has your brother visited the local chapter of the Luciferians?” Josie asked. “They’d be so excited, you know. They take real pride in their work, our Luciferians. They have matching robes and everything.” 

The angel just stared.

“…do me a favour,” he said finally. “Never, _ever_ mention that to my brother. Any of my brothers, really. They might actually bring the house down.”

“If you say so,” said Josie. “You know, I think I have some chocolate cupcakes somewhere. You feel like a cupcake?”

“I _always_ feel like one of your cupcakes,” said the angel, cheering up.

Josie smiled as she went to get the cupcake box. He really was a nice young angel, this one.

“Hey,” the angel asked, carefully casual, “I was wondering if you’d mind if me and Raphael moved in with you? We’d help out around the house, I promise. It’s just, you know, Michael and Lucifer’s endless battles are kind of getting on our nerves. A lot.”

“It’d be nice to have more company around the house,” Josie said thoughtfully. “And some extra hands around the place wouldn’t hurt either. I’m getting a bit old to look after this place all by myself.”

“Great!” said the angel cheerfully. “Glad that’s settled. Listen, I’m planning on going bowling Sunday. You want to come?”

Josie declined, but shook her head fondly.

A young angel, she thought. Definitely.

 


End file.
